Lies
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: After Aeris death Tifa has a difficult time with her feelings...Slightly Tifentine, oneshot Tifa PoV


Disclaimer: As far as I know I just own the plot and my thoughts… Square-enix owns everything else…

**A/N**: This is my first Final Fantasy fic… don't kill me if you guys think it should be a little different, ok? R&R, please!

Oh! Almost forgot! This fic is in-game and told from Vincent's points of view…

Enjoy!

NOTES:

Something – talking

_Something_ – thinking

**Lies**

_I can't forget the last day I cried... I thought that was my last day of life... After seeing my father dying in my hands I went to the reactor seeking blood of the General... Somehow I'm still alive... And from that day I promised myself I wouldn't cry ever again..._

- Oh my God! Aeris! What happened Tifa? – _Yuffie is so sad... I can understand... Aeris was so kind... so perfect..._

- I don't know Yuffie... I don't understand... – _How could this happen? Why Aeris had to die?_

_Cloud is fighting back the tears... everybody is sad... Red is crying... maybe he thinks nobody will understand him... we are suffering a lot... even Vincent is more silent than the usual..._

_And still I can't cry... I can't free my tears... my pain... I have to be strong and not let anyone fall with their despair..._

- Cloud...? – _He is the one who is suffering the most... Aeris died in front of him... But still I can't understand! I'm sure he raised his sword to kill her... – _don't you think we should rest?

- ...Rest? ... Yeah... let's rest here... We'll continue tomorrow... – _he is so lost without her... everyone is lost..._

_I thought we still had time... but we didn't... our hope died with Aeris... now the only thing we can do is fight Sephiroth back... Sephiroth... One more life you took away... one more life to be avenged... one more reason to kill you... I swear that this time you'll die... I'll make sure of it!_

- Tifa... I'm impressed... your insensitivity with Aeris' death disgusts me... it seems you are happy with it... – _Oh Gods... Please! Don't let him hate me, please!_

- Cloud... - I reach my hand out to him.

- DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! You disgust me! - Cloud goes away leaving me behind... alone.

_I knew this would happen... Cloud loved Aeris... and he just don't want to think about what he almost did down there... he will be sorry about this later... I sit in front __Aeris' grave..._

_It's ironic... we came here thinking we would find an answer... and all we found was more death..._

- Tifa...? – _Vincent...? Is Vincent talking to me?_

- ...

- Is it ok for me to stay here? - He approaches.

- ... – _I can't answer... do I really want to be with someone?_

- I understand... he starts to walk away - _I need someone right now!_

- Vincent...? Please... I don't want to be alone...

- Ok... he comes to me and sits by my side you don't have to say anything if you don't want to...

_I can't believe Vincent is so kind... I knew he wasn't that cold guy he seems to be... but I would never imagine he would support my sadness..._

- Thank you Vincent...

_We stayed like this for a long time... he makes me feel comfortable and safe... I wouldn't bother to stay this way forever..._

- I think I know how you feel Tifa...

- Huh?

- About Aeris' death...

- Oh...

- You know... I was in love with a woman once... we loved each other but it didn't work out... She was a scientist and her job was her first priority... she married Hojo and he made her his science project... and for that she ended dead... I could do nothing...

- I'm sorry...

- It's ok... It was a long time ago... I know you are suffering but you are strong, you will overcome your pain... - _I can't believe! Vincent opened his heart to me! He is really worried... I'm happy... _– Don't ever hesitate to talk to me when you need... he embraces me

- Thanks Vincent... I recline on him

_We stayed in __each others arms for some time... I think I can tell him... I know he saw the way Cloud treated me..._

- I was born and grew up in Nibelheim... I was young when I lost my mother and my father treated me very well... he put me in kung fu classes so I could defend myself... I take a deep breath I knew every inch of the mountains and when I was seventeen Sephiroth and other soldier came to town... I led them to the reactor and back to the village... On that night Sephiroth went berserk and burned Nibelheim to the ground... I went after him all the way back to the reactor just to find my father dead with Sephiroth's sword by his side...

Vincent tights his arms around my body - You suffered a lot already...

-Yeah... Well after finding my father dead I went after the General ready to kill him or get killed... and miraculously I survived... After waking up in Midgar I swore I would never ever cry again... I would be strong... I have to be strong! For the sake of everyone... For my own sake... I can't falter... I can't!

_I knew it... I can't hide my tears... I can't forget my feelings... I knew it... I was lying to myself for all this time... but still I can't cry... I can't! I have to be strong... For my own sake... I can't __falter... I can't!_

- You know... he tightens up his grip you are too young... too beautiful to carry all this burden by yourself... he looks into my eyes and smiles so... when you feel like faltering... like crying... you can come to me... I'll be waiting...

_This was the first time I saw him smiling so calmly and beautifully... he said exactly what I had to hear... and he was still smiling when I started to cry..._

_From this day on whenever I felt like crying... whenever I felt like talking... I would go to Vincent knowing he would be there for me whenever I needed... and knowing he would come to me when he needs__... if he ever needs someone... I will be here to talk... I will never be alone anymore..._

_For now... enough with the lies..._


End file.
